


A Loving Union

by MuseValentine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: To be together, that was all they wanted.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	A Loving Union

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

The night after the extermination always took a toll on Charlie.

She could never ignore the screams of those whose fate deemed them unlucky to be caught in the path of the exterminators raging through on their ‘cleanse’. Even if she was used to it happening in over the centuries that she’s been alive, it had never gotten any easier.

When the carnage finally died down and Heaven’s light took the angels back to the above, it took a while for everything to settle, and soon enough, everybody was back to doing anything else, merely giving the aftermath a slight acknowledgment and quick to move on from it. Why wouldn’t they get used to it? It happened every year, as expected. Even everyone in the hotel went about their way and retired to their rooms come night time.

Not Charlie, though. She’d been too rattled up to consider sleep as the screams echoed through her head and her eyes burned with tears.

But thankfully, she didn’t have to face it alone.

Alastor had done his part in ensuring that the hotel was safe from the rampage that took place outside, and when it had all been over, had immediately come directly to Charlie because he knew that she was at her most vulnerable and that she would have sought out form to find the solace in his arms.

Her infamous relationship with Alastor was known fact for quite some time now, though whether or not the information had spread to the far expanses of Hell was still out of her knowledge. Within the hotel though, it was much more clear-cut, although upon his request they would keep to a professional front between themselves during operating hours.

The true depth of their relationship would only be revealed within their own privacy together, where they were no longer seen by their personas of the notorious Princess of Hell and the feared Radio Demon, but instead as simply Charlie and Alastor.

And it was in this privacy which allowed her to experience a side of him that he would never allow anyone else to. While he was never one to be able to comfort someone physically, he did so for Charlie in the one way that he could.

Her bedroom was filled with nothing but the melody of a violin, a melancholic tune that seemed befitting to soothe the turmoil of her heart. Alastor immersed himself in his performance, playing with a soft smile and his eyes closed as his body swayed to the rhythm, his ever-present radio static a gentle hum in the background, giving her that sense of familiar comfort.

Charlie was entranced by the way he seemed so at peace, a far cry from her mind that was laden with many heavy thoughts. Despite losing more of her people once more, she was relieved that her friends and the hotel were safe from the despair, unwilling to imagine the pain that would come should she lose even one of them to the angels.

Oh, but how that pain would have been on a whole different level if it concerned Alastor.

It pulled at her heartstrings, and she couldn’t fathom the thought of losing him in such a way. It wouldn’t be what he wanted – he was far too full of himself to let anyone even have the chance to get to him. But while Charlie did not doubt his capabilities, the fear she would always have with the lingering presence of the angels flared with the thought that if he was ever taken away from her, Hell would truly then become the place of anguish and despair.

When his piece had ended, he dematerialised the violin and bowstring into thin air and he turned to find her holding her arms, out, beckoning for him to come to her. Alastor obliged the princess’ wishes and climbed onto the bed to join her, finding himself immediately wrapped in her arms and pulled into a kiss. He was taken aback by the sudden desperation, but he soon melted into her embrace.

Kisses between them were many, from sneaking quick pecks during the hotel working hours to hot and heavy make-out sessions when they’ve managed to keep away from everyone else and be completely with each other. But this kiss was different. The way they pressed and shaped their lips against each other, how their hands gripped at each other in an urge to not let each other go, their bodies pressing against each other in the urge to be together. It was like there was an underlying yearning to be so close until they were almost one.

When they finally released for a bit to get a much-deserved catching of their breaths, they did not let go. Charlie looked up at him through teary eyes as Alastor breathed down on her heavily, his eyes gazing deep into hers as if he saw her fear, her desperation, her longing.

“I can’t lose you…” she whispered through strained breaths, her hands reaching up to cup his face delicately. “I can’t ever lose you…” 

Alastor said nothing, but for a moment, she thought that maybe he felt the same; the refusal to let anything take them away from each other, the desire to keep her to him, and the longing to never be apart.

He kissed her again, this time gentle with no rush or desperation, and Charlie kissed back fully, her mind a haze with so many thoughts until it came to focus on one thing he murmured against her lips.

"Marry me.”

* * *

“Did you even think about what you’re going to get yourself into when you said ‘yes’?”

“Lots of radio static and probably a few murders I’ll have to clean up after?”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Charlie stewed over it for a moment, but a smile tugged at her lips as she replied, “I’ve never been more okay with anything.”

She reflected on her words as she gazed out at the scene of Pentagram City from her balcony. The land of fire and brimstone was a view that she was all too familiar with considering it’s the only view she’s had for her many eons and centuries of living. But today, the view seemed different. Well, there wasn’t anything different about it, per say, but it was herself internally that saw it as different.

She’s been here for so long that she didn’t think that there would be anything so unbelievable that could ever happen.

“Charlie?

Vaggie noticed how the Princess of Hell looked over the scene of Pentagram City reflectively, her face a canvas of many thoughts, as were her eyes when she looked at her with a gentle smile.

“Can you believe it, Vaggie?”

A raise of a brow. “What? That you’re marrying the Radio Demon? Not really, no.”

Hearing that, Charlie felt her smile drop just the slightest, and she looked away and back to the view to prevent Vaggie from seeing her expression in the full front.

The unexpected proposal had been only a few weeks ago, and out of everyone who was informed of the news, Vaggie had taken the longest in accepting the news, and Charlie completely understood why.

It wasn’t easy for the moth demoness to comprehend how her best friend could fall for the Radio Demon, and Charlie could tell she still felt a smidgen that way, even after all the time that’s passed. She still did not really trust the Radio Demon so much, still holding on to her opinion that, despite all the help he’s given for the hotel, he would just up and turn the tables, revealing some plan to destroy everything that she and Charlie had been working for.

And now that they were engaged, the suspicions probably only grew more, and Charlie wasn’t sure of how to make her feel better. It was a subject she never broached, even after she had made her the maid-of-honour, and that was completely out of respect for her best friend’s personal opinion on her fiancé. But while she understood Vaggie’s worry, being with Alastor herself taught her that he really wasn’t bad when he chooses to be, and that he loved her as she did him. She felt conflicted, almost as though she had to choose a side.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped her in a hug from the back, and Charlie turned her head to see Vaggie looking at the same scene she was.

“You’re happy with this right?”

It was a question Charlie could answer without a doubt. “Yes, I am.”

Vaggie looked at her, and it was then her lips finally pulled into a smile. It was small, but it was genuine, and it made Charlie realise that in the end, Vaggie was always so graciously selfless and kind, and would want nothing but her happiness, even if it came in the most questionable forms.

There were suddenly rapid loud knocks on the door, tearing Charlie and Vaggie out of their little moment. Considering how fast the knocks were on the wood, it was no doubt the work of somebody with many hands.

Vaggie opened the door, only to immediately have stuff thrown into her arms as Angel Dust walked in with a stride. He was already done up in an extravagant silk suit that, of course, showed off his impressive fluffy bust. His mismatched eyes immediately caught sight of Charlie, and he tutted at seeing that she was still in her dressing robe.

“Did you gals not look at the time? Can’t believe you’ll want to be late for your own wedding.”

That made Charlie’s eyes widen in despair. “What? Am I??”

“No, but you are if you don’t sit your cute ass down and getting your makeup done!”

Angel had insisted that he’d be the one in charge of dolling her up, personally overseeing everything from her make-up to her hair to her dress. And he seemed to be taking his self-appointed duties very seriously, with how he made her sit completely still while his expert hands flew as he painted her face while Vaggie styled her hair. Before she knew it, it wasn’t long before he had her standing in front of her tall mirror and putting on her wedding gown. But while he and Vaggie fussed over the fabric, Charlie went lost into her thoughts as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She didn’t know much about how weddings worked, but what she did know was that it was apparently ‘tradition’ for the bride to be dressed in white, to symbolise her purity and innocence – the image of an untainted maiden. But Charlie thought the idea funny, considering she was literal hell-born and was nowhere near purity and innocence, so the thought of being dressed in white didn’t really suit her fancy.

Alastor had insisted that what she wanted to wear was completely up to her choosing, and even more insistent that he should not see it before they were together at the altar. Apparently, it was another human superstition that, for a groom to see a bride in her dress before the wedding day, it would bring bad luck and misfortune to the couple. (Humans really did have the most strangest superstitions for things, didn’t they?)

So, with free reign over her outfit, Charlie put much thought into the design for her one special dress. Despite her preference for a suit and bowtie as her attire of choice, she indulged in the thought that it was her special day, so she ought to have a special dress. With a little help from Angel and Vaggie, it had taken many hours of toiling over possible designs and resisting Angel’s insistence to wear something so revealing that it would make Lilith proud. She didn’t ever think that a wedding dress could be so difficult to design, and many times she considered just throwing in the towel and just choosing anything off the rack that was pretty enough for the occasion.

However, with patience encouraged by Vaggie and Angel hounding down the hired seamstress to make sure that everything was done as planned, lo and behold, she finally had a dress that was exactly how she wanted, and it looked so gorgeous and lovely and absolutely fitting for a wedding.

Also, it was the colour… It was the colour that was what she had loved about it the most.

“Okay, toots. Breathe in.”

Before she could snap out of her thoughts, Charlie immediately felt her waist being tightened so suddenly that she straightened up in a yelp. “Ow?!”

“I told you to breathe in, didn’t I?” Angel scolded her with a roll of his mismatched eyes.

“Knock it off, will you?” Vaggie near-shouted at him in annoyance, before turning to Charlie with concern. “You okay, hun?”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah… Just nervous.”

Peeking out from behind her, Angel cocked his head in curiosity. “What? You getting cold feet now?”

Charlie’s eyes widened in distress. “NO! It’s not that! I’d never!”

“Woah, woah. No need to get your panties in a twist,” Angel said, backing away from her with his hands all held up. “So, you’ve got the nerves. What babe doesn’t on her wedding day?”

Looking down at the dress, Charlie felt her heart hammering against the tightness of the bodice, and seeing the dress in its length only gave her more of the jitters, thinking about how she felt different, looked different, and everything else was so different.

“It’s just… I mean, I’ve never done this before,” she murmured her answer, running her hands down the fabric on her. “I didn’t even think I’ll get married in the first place, and I don’t know what in Hell to do! What if I don’t get it right? What if this was too rush? And what if Alastor-“

Four hands suddenly gripped her arms and shook her gently to stop her tirade. “Hey, hey, hey! Today’s not the day for this sort of bullshit,” Angel admonished her sharply, only letting her go when she finally shut her mouth. “If you’ve got the ‘heartless’ Strawberry Pimp wanting to spend all the rest of eternity with you, then it means you’re doing everything right.”

“For once, I actually have to agree with him,” Vaggie added, her eyes watching Charlie’s reflection in the mirror with concern. “I didn’t really think Alastor’s the type to want to be tied down, considering his massive ego of thinking he’s too good for everyone,” a roll of her lone eye there, “but he was pretty serious about wanting to get married to you as soon as possible. Eager, even. So, I’d say he wants to be with you just as much.”

Indeed, after he had proposed, it was he who decided that they shouldn’t wait any longer and be wed as soon as they could, which might explain Charlie’s nerves at the fact that it probably hadn’t sunk into her yet. But throughout the weeks leading up to today, he spent nearly every waking moment with her – kind of breaking another ‘superstition’ that the groom wasn’t supposed to see the bride until the wedding, but let’s admit, all of it sounded absolutely ridiculous to be heeded – and would always, without fail, whisper sweet nothings of ‘my love’, ‘ _mon amour_ ’, and ‘mine’ to her, indirectly affirming to her that he knew what he was doing and this was what he wanted.

Pondering on the thought was enough to put her at ease for the moment and she smiled quietly to herself, which also got Angel and Vaggie smiling too.

“Hey, babe,” Angel’s hand turned her head to look at the mirror, “Look at that.”

The room was suddenly hushed into silence as all three of them focused on her reflection in the mirror. At that moment, Charlie felt her breath taken away at the sight of herself all done up and dressed. Finally, she looked like every bit the bride she had hoped to be.

And not just any bride, but the Princess of Hell, the one-and-only bride of the infamous Radio Demon.

“Damn. Ain’t Alastor a lucky dick?”

* * *

Alastor stood on the balcony of his suite, looking over the area he towered above with a half-drunk tumbler of gin in hand. The deer demon was quiet in his lonesome, watching as Pentagram City basked in its red glow, bustling with life with its hellish denizens, and probably a few bloodcurdling screams here and there as some unfortunate soul had the misfortune of ending up as a meal for another.

It was just another usual day.

And yet, it was not.

Well, at least to Alastor.

A loud knock was what pulled him out of his reverie, turning away from the scene of the city to make his way to the door, opening it just a bit to find Husk there.

“Ah, my good friend!” he greeted cheerily as he widened the door, allowing entrance to the cat demon. “Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs enjoying the pre-ceremony?”

Husk huffed with a narrowing of his eyes. He was in quite a grumpy mood now, having been drilled incessantly by Vaggie that, just for this morning, he was not allowed to touch even a single drop of alcohol until the ceremony was done. He must have felt a tad bit sour at the sight of the glass of gin in Alastor’s hand, which made him laugh internally.

“It’s time,” the cat demon told him.

Surprise hit Alastor, and it was evident that he wasn’t aware of how much time had passed since he got ready. He stilled for a split second, but then his smile grew.

“Of course.”

Alastor put his glass down before heading to his bed where his suit jacket and silk bowtie rested. Niffty had done a marvellous job in doing up a new suit for him, if he could say so himself. It was a classic black number, a deviation from his usual attire of red pinstripes. Fit for a special occasion like his own wedding!

As Alastor stood in front of his mirror to do up his bowtie, Husk stood to the side and only watched him quietly. He doesn't recall ever seeing the feared Radio Demon like this, his smile small but thoughtful at the prospect of what was coming for him. The quiet air that hung between the two demons almost seemed awkward in its strangeness.

“So… marriage, huh?”

“Yes?”

“Just weird, I guess," Husk remarked, scratching the back of his head. "Didn’t see you as the marrying type.”

And neither did Alastor himself. All his life – both alive and dead – he had always been on his own. But mind, he hadn’t complained. In fact, he had preferred it more, finding that being on his own offered him the sense of self-satisfied control that he always valued for himself. That, and being on his own provided no sentiment that he would have to spare for anyone, finding it completely unnecessarily for someone like him.

How long has it been since he had first arrived here in Hell? While it still went through the passing of time from day to night and the days were kept track by the intimidating clock tower in the centre of the city, he could not really seem to recall. But why would he be concerned with how long he had been here when he had been having too much fun raking up a name for himself? All those years of carnage and easily trampling over ancient beings who've been in power for a tad bit too long. Even after that sort of onslaught had begun to bore him, he was more than happy at the reputation he was more than proud to showcase through his broadcasts, and even gaining the impressive 'title' of an overlord of Hell. And he had done it all on his own.

But then he had to catch sight of the jubilant Princess of Hell singing her heart out for such a ridiculous idea on the picture show, and it had tickled his funny bone so much that he couldn't resist seeking out this laughable 'redemption hotel'.

Never would he have thought that Charlie Magne would have grown on him, so much so that she made him feel things he had never felt for anyone. It worried him at first, and he had thought to himself that she was a disease that had infected him to be soft as she was and needed to be dealt with thoroughly to prevent any risk of weakness rearing its ugly head. But it clearly was too late to consider that anymore, because he ended up falling for her. She was an enigma he couldn't full wrapped his head around, having such a sweet disposition yet harbouring a power that burned with such ferocity it ignited a flame of desire within him. She made the permanent smile on his face go genuine more times than he could count, and he would damn well make anybody who tried to bring down her radiance suffer an anguishing death that they’d wish they were taken out by the angels instead.

And speaking of angels; seeing her that night after the extermination, kissing and holding him so fervently in her need for him to stay with her, he knew one thing for sure.

That he was fine with being on his own, but that he wanted to be with Charlie more.

Alastor didn't answer to Husk's question, but he grinned to himself as he shook his head at his pondering thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. He held an altar to head to!

He moved away from his thoughts to pick up his tumbler again to his quaint liquor cabinet nearby, while Husk remained standing where he was, unsure of what to say or do now. He should probably just leave, which he would have if not for the sudden appearance of a filled glass in front of his face.

Alastor looked at him with inviting eyes, gesturing for him to take the glass while he had his own refilled in his other. Husk knitted his brows in confusion, wondering where this sudden nicety came from.

“Today’s supposed to be a happy occasion, is it not? Enjoy it.”

Well, Husk isn’t one to reject a free drink, and he took it without hesitation. Maybe this marriage thing wasn't going to be so bad, considering how mellow the static in the air was complimenting the demon. Who knows? Maybe Alastor would soften up enough to not pull him into his bullshit as often anymore.

“Uh… To new beginnings?”

Alastor turned to see the bartender raising his glass, and his small smile turned into a wide grin. He would have liked to poke fun at the sentiment that was displayed in his action, but for now, he couldn’t help but appreciate it.

He too raised his glass, bringing it to clink in good tidings with Husk’s, and giving a thoughtful sip of his drink.

“To new beginnings.”

* * *

Beyond that door was where everything was about to change, but all she could really focus on was the black creeping in around her eyes.

Oh, why did Angel have to tie her bodice up so tight? She could already feel her heart racing and it pounded uncomfortably against her chest, and with her lungs being so constricted, it took all her might to control her heavy breathing just so she wouldn’t faint.

 _Fuck_ this, Charlie thought to herself and placed her bouquet on a nearby table so that her hands were free to loosen the ribbon at the back – he had even double-knotted it, for goodness sake! Angel would probably give her the stink eye for ruining his imagery of her with a skinny waistline, but she would rather cross the aisle instead of passing out before she could even take a step through it, thank you very much!

She exhaled a sigh of relief when the knot was finally out, and she took the moment to breathe. Her eyes went back to the door in front of her, and her heart beat went hard at the thought of what was waiting for her on the other side. All the guests were seated inside by now, and no doubt was Alastor as well, who she could imagine was waiting for her at the altar.

The thought of him immediately sent her pulse thrumming once more, and she almost shivered. For sure, she was not getting cold feet. She knew that very well. But the nervous anticipation was piling up so much that she couldn’t really be completely sure that she wouldn’t excitably sprint towards him.

_There’s no need to run to him… He’s there… He’s waiting for you…_

Suddenly, the sound of a piano started playing, and she realised that it was time. Her hands flew to her back as she rushed in retying the ribbon of her dress, but to her surprise, a pair of hands had beaten her to it, brushing against Charlie’s own as it held the two lengths of fabric.

Shocked that there was someone suddenly behind her, Charlie whipped around, but stilled immediately, her heart picking up its pace at the sight of the unexpected guest.

“D-Dad?”

Lucifer looked up at her as he swiftly tied the ribbon into a perfect bow, his smile was small as he greeted, “Charlie.”

Being that it was her wedding, she definitely invited her parents, but honestly, she wasn’t actually expecting them to show up, judging from their constant absences in her life as of late. They would have been occupied with running Hell, and her mother would have been busy with all her concert tours, but her father she had been sure wouldn’t have shown up due to their somewhat estranged relationship because of the hotel. She had half the thought that he would want to save himself any more embarrassment that he would associate with her.

“You’re here…”

But judging from the soft look on his face, despite the knitted frown of his brows, it seemed she must have underestimated the care that he felt towards her.

“Well, I shouldn’t be missing my own daughter’s wedding, should I?” he remarked casually, fluffing up the bow with a satisfied look. “Who would have sent you off?”

Lucifer had said it so nonchalantly, but hearing those made the first prickle of tears in her eyes emerge. Charlie never realised until then that she had sincerely missed having her father around, and as much as he had hurt her with his decision to not support the hotel, there was still very much a lot of love she held for him.

Overwhelmed, she couldn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around her father’s frame, knocking the air out of him in his surprise. Lucifer was stunned at this sudden affection, but it wasn’t long until he hugged her back in return, patting her back so soothingly that it made Charlie feel like a little girl again instead of a soon-to-be married woman.

Sure, things between them wouldn’t get better instantly and they were probably going to stay in disagreement over her choices, but all that could be worried for another day. Now, the only thing that matter was that he had chosen to come to her on her special day, and he would be the one walking down the aisle with her.

They released each other and Charlie made quick to wipe away the tears that were hanging off her lashes. Wouldn’t do good to have mascara stains, or else Angel would have killed her for ruining his handiwork.

Lucifer took the bouquet from the table and held it out to her, before moving to her side to put her hand on his crooked arm. Standing in position, Charlie took a few more deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It has certainly been a lot of excitement for the few minutes prior, but now she had to deal with a lot more knowing that in just a few seconds, she would be up on that altar, facing Alastor, swearing herself to him.

“Charlie?”

Her father’s calling of her name pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see him watching her with unreadable eyes. His smile was blank at first, but a corner tilted up in softness as he raised a hand to cup her cheek.

“You look beautiful, sweet apple.”

Before she could potentially start crying again, the doors finally opened.

Charlie was immediately all too aware of the eyes that had immediately turned to her. It wasn’t really a big ceremony, considering that Charlie and Alastor didn’t really have a lot of friends to begin with. But the weight that all of their gazes carried felt heavy on her. She couldn’t read the many expressions, and so she did her best to not pay mind to any of them, instead to focus on the one thing that was in the forefront.

And the sight of him immediately sent her heart into overload.

Alastor stood at the altar, tall and proud and formidable as he always was. Gripped in his hand was his trusty cane with that sentient microphone, whose lone eye was looked directly at her as his own red eyes did.

It was rare to see him emoting anything else other than that grin that could take on many meanings, but today was a day for surprises, it seemed. She saw how his red eyes widened just the slightest when he caught of sight of her starting to make her way down the aisle, and in Alastor’s case, he was po-si-lute-ly gobsmacked by the very vision of her before him.

The image of Charlie in red was an image to behold, and he swore for a moment that should he have died and gone to Heaven – highly improbable and absolutely laughable really, but if! – she would have surely been the angel to greet him at the gates. But with the way that dress showed off her pale slender shoulders and clung to her body before it flowed out at the knees, it was simply too sinful for Heaven.

But that wasn’t what really caught Alastor. It was the sentiment. She was wearing red, and not just any red, but his choice of red, and he knew the message she was trying to convey behind her choice. Despite her rank in the social hierarchy, she had chosen to honour him by wearing his colour, thus honouring him as her soon-to-be husband and herself as his soon-to-be wife, honouring the fact that on this day, she was marked for him and him alone.

He’d be damned twice if he didn’t admit that he felt his chest puffed up in pride at the thought of that.

When they’ve finally reached the altar, Alastor immediately reached a hand out for her to take, and Charlie was about to, had it not been for Lucifer taking her hand in one of his and Alastor’s offered hand in his other. The two of them looked to the King of Hell in confusion, but his eyes were only fixed on Alastor with a chilling grin that could compete with the Radio Demon’s.

“Hurt her, and your second death is guaranteed,” Lucifer threatened coolly through sharp teeth.

“Dad!” Charlie exclaimed disapprovingly under her breath, but Alastor merely chuckled and nodded his head. “Of course, my lord, of course!”

Lucifer was clearly not convinced by the answer, his eyes narrowing just the slightest at his daughter’s groom, but he eventually brought their hands together to be joined as he stepped ahead to take his place in front of them at the altar. Alastor willed his cane to vanish and Charlie passed her bouquet to Vaggie, so that they could completely be joined at the hands.

Lucifer went into a speech about how he wasn’t some priest and there would clearly be no mentions of God or this being in holy matrimony, inciting a laugh from the audience, but he went on a whole speech about love and how even it can flourish in a land of pain and suffering, sounding so sweet that Lilith, who sat at the front of the guests with every bit of exuberant grace and elegance, smiled happily at seeing how soft her husband was right now.

But as Lucifer went on and on, Charlie tuned out her father after a moment, her focus only being on Alastor. His grin was still fixed, too wide and maybe a tad bit creepy as he always was, but that was clearly a show for the audience, sticking to his belief that a smile would showcase him in the proud light of being the powerful being that he considered himself to be over everyone else.

But that wasn’t what he showed Charlie, and it wasn’t in his smile but his eyes. While the creepy cheerful grin stayed fixed, that cheeriness of his smile did not reflect as much in his eyes, which were looking at her so softly – something she didn’t think possible when they’d first become acquainted with each other. His eyes, red from his sclera to his irises, were filled with so much adoration and pure honest-to-goodness _love_ that the warmth in her could have just made her melt and cry at the sheer sincerity of his feelings for her.

Charlie couldn’t believe that she could have felt so nervous for nothing when the answer was obvious.

He loved her.

He was marrying her.

He wanted to be hers.

“Do you, Alastor, take Charlotte for all the rest of your damnation?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Charlotte, take Alastor for the many eons of life awaiting for you?”

“I do…”

The declarations were uttered, but Lucifer – for just a split second – looked like he was about to quip something, until Lilith shot him a disapproving glare, her icy eyes stopping her husband with a clear ‘don’t you dare’, causing him to retract his plan and go on ahead with the declaration.

Clearly his throat, he declared through a strained smile, “I hereby pronounce you; husband and wife.”

And finally, Charlie and Alastor were sealed with a kiss.

* * *

The after-party was filled with good food, drinks, dance and song. Everything went really smoothly, even the impromptu family photo that had been _really_ awkward for Charlie, what with Lucifer and Alastor having a serious stare-down that only made her dread the thought of future family dinners while Lilith giggled in mirth.

Dinner was had, as well as a toast to the newly-weds, and it was enjoyed with the accompaniment of musical entertainment, to which her mother graced the stage with her enchanting voice that had many - especially Lucifer - stunned.

And when it came for the first dance, the ballroom cleared out a wide space in the middle to let Alastor and Charlie take centre stage. It was nerve-wrecking to have all eyes on her, but being in Alastor's arms as he took the lead gave her a little bubble of comfort to be able to pay no heed to the many gazes, focusing only on him and being comfortable enough to rest her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the gentle music.

Of course, the celebration was not theirs alone. Charlie had an awesome time killing it on the dancefloor with Vaggie and Angel Dust, and Alastor even offered a dance to Niffty, the sight of the tall demon with the short demoness looking quite an adorable and comical. They even shared a dance with her parents, with Alastor dancing with Lilith so gracefully around the ballroom, the Queen of Hell looking so much in mirth that the sight made irritation flash like fire in Lucifer’s eyes, leaving Charlie to try her best to quell him.

Alas, as the day stretched on, the ceremony came to a happy conclusion, and everybody was all set to retire for the night.

And thus, came the anticipated wedding night.

Charlie would consider her room her little safe haven, where her peace and quiet were and she could be completely at ease to loosen up and relax. It was clean now from the mess that Angel had made this afternoon, thanks to her faithful and hardworking Razzle and Dazzle, and how she wished she could just plop on her bed and just breathe a sigh of relief that the day was done.

Of course, it wasn't to be. Instead of the solace she always knew awaited her in the comforts of her own private quarters, there was none of it, replaced by an air tinged with electrified anticipation of what was to come.

She must have been so lost in thought that she didn’t realise Alastor coming from behind her until she felt his spidery fingers on her waist, holding her to him as he brought his lips to her ear.

“Nervous, _mon amour_?”

The fanning of his hot breath on her skin ironically sent a shiver up her spine, and she gulped down a lump in her throat as she nodded meekly.

A dark chuckle, and Charlie could feel his grip tightening as he whispered once more in her ear. "As much as you look absolutely delectable in this dress, I do believe that you'd want to change into something a little more comfortable…"

Charlie was sure that even through the fabric under his hands, he could feel her burning up. Seeing his new wife so wracked with nerves had Alastor tilting his head curiously as a cheeky smirk appeared in his lips.

“You’re acting as though this is our first time.”

He was right to sound curious at that. Considering the fact that they’ve been together for quite a while, sex had definitely become a part of their relationship as well, and Charlie’s already got so many feels of him to know just how absolutely _amazing_ he was in bed.

Why was she nervous then? Probably because this was considered a first time for them; a first time as a married couple. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the thought of it, and she had to convince herself many times that now, they were married and they were bonded to each other. How different would it be now than before?

Alastor laughed at seeing her in that state, amused and thinking it charming that she unconsciously made herself look like a blushing virgin. “Do you need some time to freshen up, darling?" he asked.

“Yes!” Charlie realised too late that she had said that in a rush, and she only burned hotter in her embarrassment. Alastor only laughed, but he turned her around to cup her face, stroking her cheeks soothingly with the pads of his sharp thumbs.

“Take all the time you need,” he told her with a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be waiting right here.”

_Of course. Of course, he would._

A ‘thank you’ was exchanged, and Charlie’s eyes lingered on Alastor for a bit more before she turned to make her way to the bathroom. When the door finally clicked behind her, Charlie released a rushed quiet breath.

Oh Hell, why was she acting like this? There wasn't any need to be shy. It was Alastor! He's seen her in all aspects and essences. He’s seen her _naked_!

 _Don’t be stupid!_ Charlie thought to herself as she slapped her cheeks. _You can do this!_

It took her a while to get out of the dress, but she soon managed to shimmy out of it and let it pool around her feet. She'll leave it to the morning to put it away nicely, not giving a damn about any creasing.

Feeling how hot and flushed her face was, she knew a quick splash of cold water to the face would work the trick. But just as she turned to the sink, it was then she saw a single box wrapped with a ribbon on the counter with a single card on it.

**_Knock him dead, toots! ;)_ **

Knowing Angel, she didn’t need to guess twice to know what was in it.

She made haste in unravelling the box and shifting through the tissues, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a babydoll resting in it. She lifted it up gently and examined it on its whole. It was a baby pink sheer lace piece that offered a neckline so low that no doubt her cleavage was being put on for a show.

Feeling another tingle go down her spine, she had half a mind to set it aside until she decided that it was her damn wedding night so why the hell not? Delicately putting it on with a matching pair of panties, she examined herself in the mirror. It fell to right below her cheeks, and the lace was so thin that it made her sensitive nipples harden at the contact of the fabric. It was definitely more scandalous than any underwear she would have worn, and definitely something new for her.

But, considering any other scanty lingerie that Angel could have possibly picked out, she was actually really pleased with this one, and even thought it did a good job in making her look really sexy. She couldn’t help but admire the way it brought out her assets, even giving herself a twirl from the excitement that pooled deep within her belly.

And it was that excitement that finally willed her to leave the bathroom, returning to the waiting Alastor.

He sat on the edge of her bed, poised upright like a proper gentleman. He had removed his suit jacket, waistcoat and bowtie, left in only his white dress shirt and pants, and seeing him still somewhat fully dressed made Charlie feel more naked than she already was, overwhelming her with a strong bout of shyness.

But that seemed to have missed Alastor’s attention, for his eyes were fixed on her figure in the lacy negligee, wide and obviously lust-blown.

“Come here, darling,” he beckoned her with his hands raising to motion for her. She heeded his call, taking timid steps closer to him until she was finally within his reach for him to take hold of her waist, bringing her closer until her front was almost pressed up to him, to which her hands too raised to place themselves on his broad shoulders.

Their eyes exchanged unspoken declarations as their hands held each other as though they were both so very precious and fragile.

The intensity of their gazes, the air that was too electrified and the burning of desire within both of them had finally become too much to bear.

In a sweet second, their lips sought each other. A breathy sigh escaping them in satisfaction. That kiss at the altar had been too chaste for their taste, but it would have been really embarrassing if they had gone all out in front of their guests. But here now in the privacy of her bedroom, caution was thrown to the wind, and they no longer gave a damn now that they were completely by themselves, free to do whatever they wanted, and they both knew just how much they were both waiting for it.

Passion grew the longer they dragged it out. Charlie’s hands trailed up his shoulders until her fingers were entangled in his hair, gripping it as though it was her lifeline and using her hold to keep him glued to her. A sharp tug incited a growl from Alastor and his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her closer until she found herself climbing up onto the bed and straddling him.

Her fingers made quick work to unbutton his dress shirt and slide it off him, throwing it aside before letting her hands roam his broad chest, feeling the multitude of smooth scars that marred his skin. Alastor leaned back, and Charlie’s weight on him pushed him down to lie flat against the soft mattress.

In the midst of their kiss, his hands started to roam from her waist to her ample derriere, palming her skin gently while his fingers only made the slightest brushes against her pulsating lips. Oh fuck, was she shivering now, unable to stop the moans as her core ached for the feel of his hard-on. Through the sheer lace of her panties, she was very aware of the bulge that she was rubbing against, sending spikes of arousal bursting through her veins, her mind going completely loose as she started to grind down playfully, and in a bold move, she gently bit his lower lip.

Alastor's eyes flew open to reveal a feral ferocity, and Charlie swore she saw the flicker of radio dials appear in the red depths. Without warning, he flipped them over so that she was now underneath him, and his lips trailed down to ravish her neck, giving her the chance to regain her breath as her hands fumbled now with his pants, and he graciously released from her to do it himself, making swift to be bare from the waist down.

Oh fuck, was he _hard_.

The sight of his erect member stunned Charlie into silence, and she was all too aware that she had even stopped in catching her breath. Alastor was still breathing hard, but his wide grin was cocky as ever as he appreciated the image of his new wife in her new lingerie. It suited her, so pink and sweet just like her blushing face. How her innocent exterior did wonders to him, how it filled him with unworldly desire to defile her over and over again until his very essence was permeated into her porcelain flesh, and what better way to go about it then to have her naked skin on his?

He returned to her with a loving kiss as hands deftly removed the lace from her body, which Charlie was all too willing to oblige. When he slid her panties off her smooth legs, his fingers trailed up to her wet lips and he tantalisingly began to play with her, making her whimper in her growing arousal. He could feel how enticingly wet she was on his digit, making him groan at how dangerously alluring she was.

He brought himself in between her legs, and she promptly wrapped them around his slender waist to hold his lower body to hers. He couldn’t resist rubbing his engorged tip against her wet folds, coping a first feel of her, taking great pleasure in watching her mewl in desperation for him. She would have nearly sheathed herself on him if Alastor had not kept her tight in his embrace, taking his own sweet time in trailing wet kisses from her collar and up her neck to her jaw.

Charlie should probably feel ashamed at herself at how she must look like some whore in heat, but damn it all because all she wanted now was to have him inside her, to fulfil her need for him, to feel his warmth in her.

"Alastor… Please…"

Alastor always prided himself on his strong hold for control, but hearing Charlie beg in that sinfully sweet voice of hers broke his resolve, radio dials appearing and his antlers growing in length as he finally pushed his member into her.

Charlie let out a loud breathless moan, and just like Alastor, her full-blown arousal incited her demon form, her eyes glowing red and her horns growing out of her head, carnal instincts now unleashed. Her sharp-clawed nails dug into his back in her haze, making him lose himself further into his pleasure. Ever the masochist, he groaned in gratification and his radio dials began to go wild, embracing the sensation of his skin tearing and his blood being drawn as he pulled out up until the end of his tip before thrusting it back in.

The haze of lust and love permeated the air around them heavily, with Alastor raining kisses onto his wife’s face, lips and neck, showering her in so much gentle affection amidst their intense love-making, rendering her mewling like a pleading kitten. At this very moment, nothing else existed to them except each other, worshipping each other’s bodies that fitted so perfectly it was like they were made to be together.

In her high, Charlie wondered funnily to herself that maybe, this could be her piece of Heaven in Hell. His fervent kisses, the sensation of him inside her, his delicious weight on top of her. She could never have imagined to herself that she would ever have this, and Hell, she didn’t want this to ever leave her.

And for Alastor, who would have thought that this cheery Princess of Hell could be the one to reach out to his cold heart and touch it with a warmth that spread throughout his form? She was the life he had chosen, the one he decided he wanted to spend eternity with, the woman he gave said heart willingly to and who he swore the world for.

“Al..as..tor..” Charlie panted in between his thrusts, and she was starting to tighten around him. She was close, and feeling her close made Alastor feel close too. Yes, he needed this sweet release, he craved the feel of his essence on him and his in her. His love’s teary eyes looked up at him with so much adoration, the intensity drove him to thrust harder as he planted his lips back on her, kissing her deeply as though to steal her breath away.

Finally, the peak had been reached, and Charlie cried out in pleasured relief as her orgasm hit her hard, her back arching to press her shivering body to his, her nails implanting deep into the skin of her husband’s back and drawing more blood. The pulsing of her release ignited Alastor’s own, growling out her name as his hot seed filled her, his mind nothing but a lust-filled blur.

Well-spent, he collapsed on top of her, his arms circling around her frame and holding her in a tight hug. Their demon forms faded away as they calmed down and the air was only filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths, a steady rhythm as they basked in the warm afterglow.

“Alastor… Alastor…”

Hearing his love call for him, he tightened his embrace, feeling her nuzzling her face into his neck to place a fluttering of butterfly kisses on his skin. His smile, filled with tired glee, turned into a genuinely happy grin as he gently ran his fingers through her blonde tresses.

“Charlie…”

* * *

Alastor awoke with a soft groan, realising first the weight that was resting right on his chest, looking down to see that Charlie was still sound asleep. It was a lovely sight to behold, seeing her so peaceful in his arms and all well-spent from their wedding night.

Charlie’s succubus blood was sure to be the death of him. Highly improbable, but still, with how they’ve made love countless times through the night, there hung the possibility that he would just end with complete exhaustion. But Hell, he wouldn’t have it any way else if it meant having every essence of his love painting all over him.

Now, now. There will be more nights to follow that would allow that. For now, he just needed a breather.

Alastor placed a soft kiss to the top of her head before moving gently to not disrupt her in her slumber. He felt his back aching with the fresh cuts her nails had marred his skin, but it was a pleasurable pain rather than an agonising one, and he chuckled at the remembrance of how intent his wife had been in marking him as hers.

Out of bed, he got his pants off of the floor and quietly pulled it on with what strength he had before making his way to the balcony. Leaning against the banister, Pentagram City greeted him in its imagery of red brimstone and warmth of sulfuric fires.

The same scene for another day.

But clearly to Alastor, today was not another day, and neither was the day after today or the day after that. It will never be just ‘another day’ to him any longer, and he felt something strong at the thought of it.

He felt… happy.

In his quiet reverie, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his frame from behind, followed by the pressing of soft lips against the nape of his neck.

There she was. The reason for his newfound happiness.

Charlie’s head appeared and rested on his shoulder, watching the view as he was. “Hi...” she whispered in greeting, her breath fanning against his skin and sending his blood racing at the sensation. He turned around in her arms to face her, his arms wounding around her waist, as he greeted back with a smile, “Hi.”

Their lips made for each other, and in the midst of their sweet kiss, Alastor thought to himself that yes, it will never be just ‘another day’ for him with Charlie at his side, and he was happy about that.

“I love you, dear Charlie.”

“I love you too, Alastor.”

Indeed, here’s to new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely readers!
> 
> As promised for a while to my followers on Twitter, here's a Charlastor wedding fic! Inspiration struck when I kept seeing tweets of Charlastor wedding fanart on my timeline, and lo and behold, a fic that was fit for the day of romance~
> 
> To all of you, I hope you're spending time with your loved ones, whether it be your significant other, your friends, your family, your pet or even yourself! I just hope you enjoy the day in however you see fit, and just know that I love you all so very much! ❤️
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments, so please do feel free to drop me some and I'd be more than happy to read them and giggle like a happy fool! Also, feel free to come by my Twitter @MuseVlt and chat up with me!


End file.
